helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER
|artist = Hello! Project |Japanese = |start = July 16, 2011 |end = August 14, 2011 |released = November 16, 2011 (DVD) December 14, 2011 (BD) |recorded = August 2011 |format = DVD, BD |label = |Last = Hello! Project 2011 WINTER ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ 2011 Winter Tour |Next = Hello! Project ☆ Festival 2011 2011 Outdoor Live }} Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER was Hello! Project's annual summer concert tour. It ran from July 16 to August 14, 2011. The concert tour was split into two series: *Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no Mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ (Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ～ニッポンの未来は WOW WOW ライブ～) *Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no Mirai wa YEAH YEAH Live~ (Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ～ニッポンの未来は YEAH YEAH ライブ～) Both concerts were released as separate DVDs on November 16, 2011; WOW WOW sold 2,968 copies and YEAH YEAH sold 2,994 copies. A Blu-ray of both concerts including bonus footage was released on December 14, 2011. Tracklist WOW WOW= #OPENING #LOVE Machine (WOW WOW Ver.) - All #MC1 #VTR #MC2 #Uchouten LOVE - S/mileage #S/mileage Shin Member Boshuu! Results Announcement #My Days for You - Mano Erina #Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko - ℃-ute #Aa, Yo ga Akeru - Berryz Koubou #Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! - Morning Musume #MC3 #Dance de Bakoon! - ℃-ute #Chu! Natsu Party - S/mileage #Sekai wa Summer Party - Mano Erina #MC4 #Dokki Doki! LOVE Mail - Hagiwara Mai (with Hello Pro Kenshuusei) #EVERYDAY Zekkouchou!! - Wada Ayaka #Lemon Iro to Milk Tea - Yajima Maimi #MC5 #Nanchatte Ren'ai - Morning Musume #Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi - Berryz Koubou #Ren'ai Revolution 21 - All #MC6 #OSOZAKI Musume - Mano Erina #Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama - S/mileage #Seishun no Serenade - Mano Erina, S/mileage, ℃-ute #Momoiro Sparkling - ℃-ute #Icchoume Rock! - Berryz Koubou #MC7 #Makeruna Wasshoi! - Bekimasu #MC8 #Kimagure Princess - Morning Musume #Maji Desu ka Ska! - Morning Musume, Berryz Koubou, ℃-ute, Mano Erina, S/mileage #MC9 #Koko ni Iruzee! - All ;Bonus Footage #The Party! - Sugaya Risako #SOME BOYS! TOUCH - Takahashi Ai #○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! - Tanaka Reina |-|YEAH YEAH= #OPENING #LOVE Machine (YEAH YEAH Ver.) - All #MC1 #VTR #MC2 #Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! - Morning Musume #Aa, Yo ga Akeru - Berryz Koubou #Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko - ℃-ute #My Days for You - Mano Erina #Uchouten LOVE - S/mileage #MC3 #FOREVER LOVE - ℃-ute #Chokotto LOVE - S/mileage #LOVE Namida Iro - Mano Erina #MC4 #Rival - Ogawa Saki (Hello! Pro Kenshuusei as background dancers) #KoiING - Suzuki Airi #C\C (Cinderella\Complex) - High-King #MC5 #Ryuusei Boy - Berryz Koubou #Mikan - Morning Musume #Sono Bamen de Bibiccha Ikenai Jan! - All #MC6 #Yumemiru Fifteen - S/mileage #21 Seikiteki Renai Jijou - Mano Erina #Suki-chan - Berryz Koubou, Mano Erina, S/mileage #Ai no Dangan - Berryz Koubou #Iza, Susume! Steady go! - ℃-ute #MC7 #Makeruna Wasshoi! - Bekimasu #Only you - Morning Musume #Love & Peace! HERO ga Yattekita. - Morning Musume, Berryz Koubou, ℃-ute, Mano Erina, S/mileage #MC8 #ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! - All ;Bonus Footage #○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! - Sudo Maasa #SOME BOYS! TOUCH - Okai Chisato #Lemon Iro to Milk Tea - Mano Erina |-|Kanzenban= ;Disc 1 :See WOW WOW Tracklist ;Disc 1 Bonus Footage: 8.14 Night Performance #Dakishimete Dakishimete - Berryz Koubou #Kiss me Aishiteru - ℃-ute #SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ - Morning Musume #The Party! - Sugaya Risako #SOME BOYS! TOUCH - Takahashi Ai #○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! - Tanaka Reina #Genkimono de Ikou! - Mano Erina #Maji Bomber!! - Berryz Koubou #Genki Pikappika! ;Disc 2 :See YEAH YEAH Tracklist ;Disc 2 Bonus Footage: 8.13 Night Performance #Gag 100kaibun Aishite Kudasai - Berryz Koubou #Short Cut - S/mileage #Ooki na Ai de Motenashite - ℃-ute #○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! - Sudo Maasa #SOME BOYS! TOUCH - Okai Chisato #Lemon Iro to Milk Tea - Mano Erina #Egao YES Nude - Morning Musume #Waracchaou yo BOYFRIEND - Berryz Koubou #LALALA Shiawase no Uta Featured Members *MC: *Morning Musume **5th Gen: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa **6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina **8th Gen: Mitsui Aika **9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *℃-ute **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai *Mano Erina *S/mileage **Wada Ayaka **Maeda Yuuka **Fukuda Kanon **Ogawa Saki *Hello Pro Egg **4th Gen: Kaneko Rie, Takeuchi Akari **5th Gen: Miyamoto Karin **7th Gen: Katsuta Rina **8th Gen: Takagi Sayuki **9th Gen: Tanabe Nanami **10th Gen: Nagasawa Wakana, Kudo Haruka **11th Gen: Yoshihashi Kurumi, Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi **12th Gen: Otsuka Aina, Mogi Minami, Ogawa Rena **Jang Dayeon ;Opening Act *Kikkawa Yuu (7/17 only) Absentees *At the time of the tour, Mitsui Aika was still recovering her left ankle which fractured in May. She performed on the first day, but while sitting throughout, and then did not participate in the tour from July 17 onwards. *Sayashi Riho performed while sitting during the July 17 concert due to an injury. It was announced on July 29 that she was diagnosed with ischium nerve pain on her right side and would not perform for the rest of the tour. *Sugaya Risako was absent for the August 8 day concert. Concert Schedule Trivia *The titles of both concerts come from the lyrics of Morning Musume's "LOVE Machine." *The results of the S/mileage Shin Member Boshuu! audition were announced on the last day of the tour. The sub-members were revealed to be Kosuga Fuyuka, Nakanishi Kana, Tamura Meimi, and Hello Pro Egg members Katsuta Rina and Takeuchi Akari. *AKB48 member Sashihara Rino attended the August 14 night concert."感動" (in Japanese). Sashihara Quality. 2011-08-14. *All members performed at least one solo with a combination of two themes chosen from eight of the following: LOVE, smile (笑顔; egao), energetic (元気; genki), courage (勇気; yuuki), sexy, party, cute (カワイイ; kawaii), or romantic love (恋愛; ren'ai). The songs that members could chose from were also songs highly requested by fans, hence the solo corner being named "Fankora Corner" (ファンコラコーナー). References External Links *Solo Performance List (Archived) *Discography: **WOW WOW (DVD): Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, S/mileage (Archived) **YEAH YEAH (DVD): Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, S/mileage (Archived) **Kanzenban (BD): Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, S/mileage (Archived) Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:2011 Concerts Category:2011 DVDs Category:2011 Blu-rays Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:5th Generation Concerts In Category:8th Generation Concerts In Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:6th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:9th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:11th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:12th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:Joint Concerts Category:Berryz Koubou Concerts In Category:C-ute Concerts In Category:Mano Erina Concerts In